Christa Sakamaki
Christa (クリスタ Kurisuta) is the third wife of Karlheinz and the mother of Subaru. Christa only appears in Subaru's dreams and flashbacks of the time when he was with her.1 Appearance Christa is a very beautiful woman. She has white hair, red eyes and very white, very pale skin, matching her sons. She is usually seen with her hair tied up in a bun, held up by what looks like to be a frilly type of hair band. She has one long piece of hair let loose in the front. Christa wears a black and light velvet dress. Its straps are of diamond shape patterns she has connected from her necklace to her dress in the middle. She also wears a type of light blue sheer fabric around her arms, with white gloves that come almost up to her shoulders. Christa is seen distressed looking, with her hands over her chest as if clutching her heart and her head held down as if she is in sorrow. Personality Despite her innocent and shy-like appearance, Christa can show some signs of having her own sense of pride. This is shown in a dispute she had with Cordelia about Karl, saying that the only reason he contacted Cordelia was because she was such a troublesome person and basically tells her off. This could be a bit surprising seeing as it is usually a rivalry between Beatrix and Cordelia. Despite this, Christa can still be frequently shown as a deeply depressed woman. She sometimes reminisces about her happier times with her brother and later she almost blames Karlheinz for it. Due to her emotionally depressed state she would usually pressure Subaru to kill her with the knife she had gave him. History Due to her beauty, Christa is lauded amongst the vampires as 'White Rose'. That led Karlheinz to desire her. She was forced into becoming his bride and raped - of which the later led to Subaru's birth. It is also revealed that Christa had a brother whom she loved very much. As a result of these series of incidents Christa, mostly a shell of her former self, became ill. She is described as having a ghost-like presence.2 Relationships Karlheinz Unlike Cordelia or Beatrix, Christa did not choose to be with Karlheinz. Prior to MORE, BLOOD, she did not love him in any particular way, nor show any affection or admiration. Instead she feared him. However, in MORE,BLOOD, it is revealed that Christa is in love with Karlheinz and occasionally challenged Cordelia to a fight. Subaru Sakamaki Christa loved Subaru and doted on him. However the disturbing circumstances of her marriage created a mental instability so she would occasionally snap and beg her son to kill her - to the point of even giving him a silver knife that can kill vampires. Subaru himself has never been able to fulfill her request to end her suffering because he loves his mother and so he is tormented by guilt. Quotes * "You are such a gentle boy." (To Subaru)3 * "You are filthy, Subaru!" (To Subaru)4 References # ↑ Diabolik Lovers ~Haunted Dark Bridal~ - Subaru's Route # ↑ Diabolik Lovers Official Visual Fanbook # ↑ Episode 6 # ↑ Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD - Subaru's Route Category:Characters